The Newer Prophecy: Danger
by Sunny211
Summary: Many hundred seasons later, a new prophecy is given to the Clans. Kits that will bring times of change and danger. No ThunderClan. Rated T in case. Image coming soon.
1. Prolouge and Allegiances

**Hi. I came back with a new story. Enjoy.** **Thanks to silverwolf156 and IcyShadow0119 for helping me with the allegiances. And thanks to Pikachu77 for writing half the story. The main Clan is SkyClan, because I didn't add ThunderClan. :D**

* * *

WindClan

Leader-Rabbitstar

Deputy-Stickclaw

Medicine cat-Sparrowtail

Warriors-Pebblesplash

Hazelwing

Gorsepelt

Aeroheart

Swiftclaw

Lilypelt

Oakclaw

Rainpelt

Whiteheart

Featherheart

Dewclaw

Lightheart

Grasspelt

Apprentices-Mothpaw

Flypaw

Ashpaw

Queens- Heatherfur

Elders-Nettleclaw

RiverClan

Leader-Fallowstar

Deputy-Larkwing

Medicine Cat-Stormpelt

Warriors-Iceheart

Rosepelt

Lakestorm

Petalheart

Seapelt

Mintpelt

Stoneclaw

Seapelt

Birchtail

Ripplepelt

Waveheart

Mistheart

Owlclaw

Apprentices-Rushpaw

Queens-Snakepelt

Elders-Fishtail

Mudpelt

ShadowClan

Leader-Thornstar

Deputy-Talonheart

Medicine Cat-Ivypetal

Warriors-Nightclaw

Rainpelt

Toadfur

Flamepelt

Darkpelt

Dawnheart

Rockheart

Leopardheart

Cedarfur

Frogclaw

Wolfheart

Pikefur

Apprentices- Smokepaw

Shortpaw

Elders-Shadepelt

SkyClan

Leader-Barkstar

Deputy-Mistyfire

Medicine Cat-Grayclaw

Silvertail

Warriors-

Dustheart

Cloudheart

Fernwhisker

Adderpelt

Mistheart

Crowfur

Mousepelt

Lionclaw

Beaverfur

Plumfall

Batpelt

Apprentices-Ravenpaw

Littlepaw

Softpaw

Queens-

Cindertail

Mossheart

Elders-

Birdfall

* * *

"Aaah!" A loud yowl echoed throughout the camp, waking up the apprentices. The warriors were milling around in confusion, until the medicine cat woke up. " Silvertail !" Mistheart yelled. " Cindertail's kitting!" Silvertail stirred. "Wh-" She was interrupted by another yowl coming from the nursery. Stormpelt , already awake, was furiously grabbing herbs, and raced toward the nursery. As she yawned, she raced off the nursery, where Stormpelt was helping Cindertail and Mossheart(who has just started kitting) through their kitting. They seemed okay, but Silvertail was next to them, ready with herbs, just in case.

Meanwhile, Stormpelt was coaxing Cindertail to push. "Come on," he meowed encouragingly. Cindertail , gritting her teeth, bit down on the stick hard, as the kit squeezed out. "Here," he meowed to Silvertail , handing her the kit. "Lick." Silvertail nodded and started to lick its fur the wrong way.

"Uhhhh!" the stick snapped under Mossheart 's teeth, and her eyes were like gumballs. The pain was obviously hurting her, and she looked exhausted. "Keep on going, " Stormpelt meowed. "It'll be fine. You'll live, and your kits will be healthy too,"he meowed. But his eyes looked scared, as if He wasn't sure what he was saying.

" Silvertail !" Stormpelt's loud cry sliced through the nursery. Silvertail reluctantly left Mossheart and went over to him "What i-" She stopped when he saw the kit. There was a black and green mark on it's ear, even though the rest of it's body is dark gray. Silvertail and Stormpelt exchanged a glance, for they knew exactly what this kit's destiny was.

FLASHBACK

Stormpelt woke up in a starry clearing in what he knew was StarClan.. He looked around to see if any cats were approaching. Sure enough, he saw Pearstar, the former leader of ShyClan. Silvertail was there too, but none of the other cats were here. Perhaps it'sonly for our clan. He thought. In the distance, he could see a cat approaching. Pearstar ,he thought as he recognized the tom.

" Stormpelt, Silvertail , beware, for new power is coming to the clans. There will be two, with and with it will come many new dangers." Stormpelt and Silvertail exchanged worried glances. "Bye bye, take care, Stormpelt ." Pearstar said, vanishing into the mist. "Wait! Pearstar ! How about-" A paw nudged him in the side. "It's okay, Stormpelt . Come on, let's go."

PRESENT TIME

" Stormpelt ? Earth to Stormpelt !" Silvertail shouted. Stormpelt snapped back to the present, looking at the small bundle. It, like the first one, had a green and black mark on it's ear, but it blended in better.

"This is it," Stormpelt said silently. "This is the new danger. This the the great change. This is the Power of Two."

"This one will be Leafkit, " Mossheart said, pointing to the green one.

"And mine will be Duskkit." Cinderheart murmured.

"Leafkit and Duskkit", Stormpelt murmured to himself. "The Power of Two."

* * *

 **And that's the prologue! Hope you enjoy! Sunny out!**


	2. Chapter 1

Hi there. I'm Pikachu77. You probably have never heard of me unless you are one of my closest friendsEnjoy!

* * *

Leafkit blinked hard several times as he woke up to the morning sun. He padded outside of the nursery and looked around. The dawn patrol had just came back, and Barkstar was surveying the camp on Highrock. He crawled back into the nursery to see if Duskkit was awake. His bright green pelt glowed in the morning light. Just as he was about to step into the nursery, Adderpelt blocked his path. The sleek, brown-striped tom glowered over him, casting a shadow over Leafkit. "Where do you think you're going?" Adderpelt thundered. Leafkit shrank back in fear.

"I-I was just heading back to the nursery to t-talk to D-Duskkit…" Leafkit mewed meekly.

"I don't want any trouble, you hear?" Adderpelt growled.

" Y-yes Adderpelt," Leafkit sighed. When he finally got to the nursery, Duskkit looked up.

"Adderpelt giving you trouble again?" she asked exasperatedly once Adderpelt was out of earshot.

"Yeah," Leafkit muttered sadly. "I hate it when people judge us, just because of Stormpelt's prophecy."

"Seriously, why did Stormpelt even have to prophesize that stupid prophecy anyway?" Duskkit moaned.

"What are you calling stupid, you kit? I'll bet Stormpelt's prophecy was right. See? You're causing trouble right now by badmouthing the prophecy," Adderpelt declared triumphantly.

"Adderpelt, what are you doing by the nursery?" It was Barkstar. He was one of the few who admired the kits, and now he was sticking up for them.

"I uh..er...was teaching the kits a new move about dodging…" Adderpelt's voice trailed off into a guilty silence as he tried to make an excuse.

"Are you sure? Because I heard the word stupid kit. Surely that wasn't from you?"Barkstar asked.

"I...er…"Adderpelt didn't finish his sentence.

"Then surely you have no reason to be here. Right?" Barkstar asked, as if he didn't realize Adderpelt's face was red.

"Right,"Adderpelt muttered, then trotted away from the nursery, his fur bristling and ears flat on his head. Before he got away, he hissed to Leafkit, "You better watch out for yourself and your little friend there, because one day, even Barkstar can't protect you, you'll see."

"Adderpelt!" Barkstar shot him a warning look before saying "I heard every word you said. May I question your loyalty to this clan and to me?" he asked icily.

"Sorry," he growled and sulkily stalked away. The kits and Barkstar watched him walk away until Barkstar startled everyone by saying "I'm so sorry, Leafkit and Duskkit. The only thing I can say right now is how sorry I am." Leafkit looked surprised.

"Why Barkstar? There is nothing to be sorry for."

"What do you know? You're just a kit!" he snapped. Then he breathed in slowly and said, "I'm sorry. I am just so worried about what might happen. I may be no medicine cat, but I know that this would be fated since your birth. Unless….."

Hope you liked that little first chapter! Now back to Sunny!


	3. Chapter 2

**Hoi Guys. I'm back. Enjoy the next chapter(with coffee or something I don't know.)**

* * *

Crunch. The sound of a leaf being stepped on echoed throughout the forest as Duskkit, who had snuck out of camp during the night, was roaming toward the old ShadowClan border. Inside, he was thinking. What had Bramblestar meant when he said Unless the power is used in a battle…? Leafkit hadn't thought much of it, but Duskkit was really wondering? Did they have special powers? If so, why had no one told them? And why was Thornclaw so mean? Duskkit had a million questions in her head, but not one answer.

A tiny paw prodded Duskkit in the side, and she stirred and looked up. Leafkit was standing above her, bouncing around . She let a yawn before slowly trudging out of her nest. "What's wrong?"

"We should escape from here. Now, while everyone's asleep. Nobody will miss us anyway, because they're all mean and stuff."

"Leafkit." Duskkit shook him. "Were already seven moons old. Do you realize that we'll be apprentices soon?"

"Do you have bees in your brain? We were supposed to be apprenticed last moon. Even Snowpaw got apprenticed, and yet she's younger than us!" Leafkit hissed, racing out the door. "Leafkit, no!" Duskkit bit back the words, as she saw the kit skid to a halt behind Lionblaze, who was on guard. Duskkit watched in dismay as Lionblaze's ears pricked up, then turned around. "What is a ignorant little kit doing up at night?" Leafkit, obviously stunned, stuttered," Well..um…"

"You're coming with me to Bramblestar." Lionblaze bit the kit by the scruff and started to haul him toward Bramblestar's den." Anf fon't fake a noisf eithef." Lionblaze muttered through a mouthful of fur. Duskkit could only watch as her friend was being hauled away.

After what seemed like a moon, Bramblestar finally came out with Lionblaze and Leafkit at his side. Lionblaze looked grumpy; Duskkit wondered what had happened, as Leafkit didn't look negative. Bramble leaped up on the (Highrock?) and yowled," All cats old enough to catch their own prey come join here for a clan meeting!" As the cats swarmed out of the den and gathered together, Duskkit saw many not-so-nice glances at her and Leafkit. Duskkit suddenly felt embarrassed sitting there, and she headed to the nursery to join Cherryfall.

"I understand, my Clan, that you want these kits to be exiled due to a recent prophecy that was given to Jayfeather that these kits would bring great danger, but I can see no more reason why they shouldn't be an apprentice anymore." Yowls of protest came up from among the crowd, blocking out the few cats who agreed.

"Bramblestar, do you have bees in your brain? If you let these two kits become apprentices, danger will come along with them, and ThunderClan doesn't need more danger. " Thornclaw yowled. "I demand we drive these kits out **now!"** As Duskkit looked at him, she started to feel sad. If I wasn't part of this prophecy, would I even be rejected by my Clanmates? Bramblestar's voice interrupted her from her thoughts. "Thornclaw, you know as well as I do that these kits haven't done anything yet, and are therefore harmless. We will not discuss this any further. Leafkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Leafpaw. Your mentor will be…" He paused to scan the clearing." Cinderheart. Cinderheart, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Cloudtail, and you have shown yourself to be brave and loyal. You will be the mentor of Leafpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." Cinderheart walked up to him, bending down to touch noses with him, his eyes shining with delight. Not many more looked enthusiastic, but eventually a few warriors and Snowpaw started chanting, "Leafpaw! Leafpaw!"

"Now for you." Bramblestar meowed with warmth in his voice. But Duskkit's paws felt frozen to the ground, and only a push from her mother could make her paws unfreeze and head toward Bramblestar.

"Duskkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Duskpaw. I will be your mentor." he finished. Her eyes glittered when she heard that the leader was her mentor. She barely heard him when he said," The clan is dismissed, and even when some cats cast dismissive looks at her. As Duskpaw headed toward Bramblestar, who was pacing out of camp, she suddenly heard a yowl from him.

"Great StarClan, no! It's a dog!"

* * *

Meowmew:).


End file.
